This invention relates to tool mount devices arranged to mount tools such as paint rollers and the like onto extension poles for adjustment of the tool thereon for use. As is known, it is often advantageous to mount certain types of tools on the end of an extension pole in order to more conveniently enable use of the tool without need of also using ladders, scaffolding, etc. in order to position the operator adjacent the work area. Perhaps the most widely recognized uses of tool-mounting extension pole members is in connection with the use of paint rollers, paint brushes, window washing squeegees, etc.
Typically, these type of tools include a handle member having a threaded bore extending thereinto from its rear terminal end for threaded attachment onto the end of an extension pole member, as is well known. This threaded bore is generally provided of a certain, industry-accepted size and thread pattern so that tools of various different types and by different manufacturers may be substantially universally served by various different extension pole types and manufacture. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, once screwed onto the end of an extension pole, the tool is susceptible to undesirable and inadvertent loosening and unscrewing during use and, when tightly installed on a pole, is substantially fixed in position thereon, frequently making use of the tool awkward and difficult, as is also well understood by those skilled in the art.
In its basic concept this invention provides a tool mounting apparatus for extension poles and the like which is arranged to afford a quick-connect coupling therebetween that positively and securely mounts tools onto extension pole members for rotational adjustment thereon and also provides for pivotal adjustment of the tool about an axis that is perpendicular to the axial line of extension of the extension pole member whereby compound angular adjustment of the tool on an extension pole member may be accomplished as well.
It is by virtue of the foregoing basic concept that the principal object of this invention is achieved; namely, the provision of an adjustable tool mount apparatus and tool handle therefor that overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of prior art quick-release and adjustment mounts provided heretofore.
Another object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a tool mount apparatus of the class described which provides for compound angular adjustment of a pole-mounted tool relative to a work surface.
Another object and advantage of this invention is the provision of an adjustable tool mount apparatus of the class described which may utilize an adapter member to adapt conventional tool handles for full operative connection to and used with the tool mount apparatus of this invention.
A still further object and advantage of this invention is the provision of an adjustable tool mount apparatus and specialized tool handle therefor which is of simplified construction for economical manufacture.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of a preferred embodiment.